The present invention relates to a foldable Arch-Wings spacecraft structure comprises multi-fuselage, multi-arch wings, multi-main rocket propulsion and multi re-action engine propulsion compartments structure.
This invention relates to a spacecrafts structure comprises flat-wide body center fuselage, both right and left side of arch wings/rocket propulsion power plant compartments fuselage anchor to both side front and lower portion of the rear center fuselage structure which could foldable by hinge mechanism.
Spacecrafts comprises three fuselage structure integrated with right and left side arch wings and both side rocket propulsion compartment fuselage structure as single solid structure body of spacecrafts.
Both side front and rear wings provide lifting force and super maneuverable capacity also both side stabilizer anchor at rear end fuselage structure which control axis of spacecrafts.
Front of center fuselage cockpit and passenger compartment also disposed jet power plant at rear top of fuselage structure.
Both side of arch wing/rocket propulsion compartment comprises solid and expandable rocket propulsion power systems with multi-nozzle.
Specially at home base personal spacecrafts are hard to operate in twenty first century. There is needs to be an advanced transportation spacecraft systems which that is quick, easy and economic for traveling from home to the space travel.
The present invention of foldable Arch-Wings spacecraft is the best solution for future space travel from home base.
The spacecraft could travel into space and fly back to the airport then bring it home the same way and park it at own home garage with fold or unfold wings position.
Specially the foldable both side multi-arch wings anchor to front and rear portion of the center fuselage structure.
The foldable Arch-Wings to anchor at the center fuselage body structure with such kinds of spacecrafts, it is the evolution of the new Arch-Wings technology in twenty first century which would contribute to the future aircraft industries bright and versatility wings developments the Arch-wings are created new breed of spacecrafts wings technologies widely open for the next century air transportation field.
Most critical operation of the space travel required “FOUR STAGE OPERATION” in critical point of technology in my present invention of concepts.
FIST STAGE OPERATION; jet propulsion power from earth base to high altitude around one hundred thousand foot or more until take over by main rocket propulsion power to continue proceed toward space which used to heavier and high cost solid booster rocket propulsion power.
SECOND STAGE OPERATION; rocket propulsion power take over at around one hundred thousand foots from jet propulsion power to continue proceed to escape earth-gravitation escape velocity about eighteen thousands miles per an hour speed to space
THIRD STAGE OPERATION; multi re-action propulsion engine power vertical take off and land (VTOL) moon base station and which need enough fuel to fly back.
FOURTH STAGE OPERATION; most dangerous and critical time operating sequence are breath taking off !
Which present invention expose of technology.
When start gravitation free fall to try make it slow down the spacecrafts with main rocket propulsion power braking, multi re-action engine propulsion power braking and finally jet propulsion power braking at close to re-entry atmosphere with multi-maneuver and multi direction of spacecrafts and various propulsion power to take control need. Also jet propulsion power driving to slow mode as like rock and hill driving behavior further it takes time to up and down slow phase to landing home base which prevent high thermal problems of the spacecrafts.
That is why employed to booster power with main rocket propulsion, multi re-action propulsion and finally jet propulsion power does braking job accomplish.
Prior arts included U.S. patents;
3,065,9373,160,3663,204,8923,534,924D3966854,047,6804,165,0584,735,3814,836,4795,125,2065,415,3656,666,406B27,195,207B27,287,722
To accomplish many objectives which were not possible, it is necessary to break the center fuselage, both side Arch wing/rocket propulsion compartment fuselage, jet propulsion power, rocket propulsion power and multi re-action propulsion power accordingly, which need for the spacecraft structure.
This invention is directed to solve these problems and satisfy the long felt need.